Mobile communication systems were developed to provide the subscribers with voice communication services on the move. With the rapid advance of technologies, the mobile communication systems have evolved to support high speed data communication services beyond the early voice-oriented services. However, the limited resource and user requirements for higher speed services in the current mobile communication system spur the evolution to more advanced mobile communication systems.
In the conventional system structure, when a warning message is received from a public warning system, the UE takes an action upon receipt of the warning message without verifying the transmitter of the warning message.